The Nightmare
by greenmaiden
Summary: A stunned silence filled the air. Elizabeth thought she would die with grief. If he dies, then I’m as good as dead.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Pride and Prejudice- not even Mr. Darcy…though if I ever got the chance… **

-THE NIGHTMARE-

"Good evening Mr.Darcy."

William Darcy turned around, a small smile teasing his lips.

"Good evening Miss. Bennet."

Elizabeth grinned playfully at her fiancé of two weeks.

"Elizabeth, would you please do me the honour of accompanying me on a walk?" Elizabeth nodded in approval. For the first few moments they walked in silence, Elizabeth admiring how beautiful the garden looked in the moonlight and Mr. Darcy struggling with his own thoughts. After a moment Elizabeth sensed his discomfort and inquired as to the cause of it. Mr. Darcy seemed to hesitate for a moment, then finally blurted out:

"Elizabeth, I cannot do this!"

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at him in horror. "Can't do what?"

"I cannot marry you."

All of her colour drained from her face. "Why?" she whispered quietly.

"Because…because- I-I-…I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

Elizabeth looked up at him in alarm. If possible his face showed even more pain then hers did.

"Darcy PLEASE!" sobbed Elizabeth, desperately grabbing his arm. Darcy only pulled away with an agonizing sob.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Please." She pleaded. "Please tell me why."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

"I'm dying."

A stunned silence filled the air. Elizabeth thought she would die with grief. _If he dies, then I'm as good as dead._

"Darcy, are you sure?" her voice full of restraint.

Darcy nodded. "The doctor told me I have two months to live…and I can not- CAN NOT!...marry you knowing I would only be around for that long. You deserve more then that Elizabeth, my love. You deserve someone who can give you children, and-and- someone who is strong! Not someone who is on the verge of death!" his voice was cracked with emotion.

"Darcy." Elizabeth said desperately trying to comfort him. Gently she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"NO!" he cried looking up at her, his face was glistening with tears and his eyes were blood shot. "I can not." He whispered. Then he turned away and disappeared into the night.

"DARCY!" Elizabeth screamed after him. "Darcy! Please come back!" her voice broke down into sobs. "I don't care if you're dying, I love you. I need you. Please come back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. Her face was covered in tears, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight of Darcy's concerned face looking down on her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Oh William!" she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his night shirt.

"Lizzy, what on earth is the matter?"

she pulled her face back and looked at him, her eyes dripping with tears. Darcy could not bear seeing her looking this sad.

"It was a terrible dream! You said you couldn't marry me because you were dying and that you only had two months to live! And then you just left me! And you wouldn't come back…"

Darcy gently wrapped his arms around her and covered her face in kisses. "I'm not dying, I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you I promise." He tightened his grip on her and they stayed in the embrace until Elizabeth's crying had completely died down.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, her voice still trembling. He gently unwrapped one arm and wiped the tears form her face. Elizabeth gave a relieved sigh. Then he leaned in and kissed her, taking her breath away. When they broke apart William's eyes were burning with intensity.

"Promise me that if you ever are-dying, you won't just leave me?"

"I promise." He whispered, covering her face in kisses. "If I am ever dying I would much rather spend every second until my last breath with you then die alone."

Elizabeth smiled at him through her drying tears. "You wouldn't be completely alone…"

'Yes I would. Elizabeth, no one understands me like you do. Most people think I am exactly what you first thought I was: an arrogant, prideful-"

"Darcy! Now that is quite enough! You must not say anything so terrible about yourself, especially in front of me for I am quite a protective wife and I do not like those who would ridicule my husband. Now Mr. Darcy you must give yourself more credit! You are far too hard on yourself! I mean, I love you and that must count for something."

William smiled at her.

"That is precisely what I am talking about. Most people just dismiss me. You support me and give me strength."

"You have Georgiana." Elizabeth quietly reminded him.

"I do have Georgiana." He agreed solemly. "But as my younger sister I cannot confide in her as I do you. My need to protect her from the world prevents me from unloading my troubles on her."

"And you have no need to protect me?"

Darcy glanced at his wife worriedly but his expression cleared when he saw her playful smile.

"Only over my dead body will any harm come to you. That is a promise."

The burning intensity in his eyes as he said those word sent chills down her spine.

"Well, I suppose we better get to sleep if we are wake up in time for breakfast."

Elizabeth nodded regretfully. Darcy adjusted himself on the bed so he could sleep with his arms around her.

Elizabeth felt herself slowly drift off into sleep. But in the moment before the darkness enclosed her she heard a soft whisper.

"I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled. She had nothing but pleasant dreams the rest of the night.

**Author's Note: I do realize this is a little cheesy (or not-be sure to tell me if I'm wrong, hint hint) but I still think it's pretty romantic. But what is more important is what YOU all think so please let me know!!!_  
_**


End file.
